Chosen Path
by daimaoforever
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke are forced apart by a misunderstanding, everything that they've ever known is gone. Naruto got exiled, and Sasuke lost the one thing that mattered to him. What happens when Sasuke comes upon a masked blond that claims that he killed his beloved Naruto? What will happen when he finds out that they had a son? (Sorry bad at summaries, please just read and enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

~Chapter one~

The moon hung high in the night sky as Naruto was sitting on a tree branch, watching the village he once called home. He didn't want to be there, but he just wanted to see him one last time.

'Kit, are you sure you want to be here? You know how harshly those people treated you. Let's go back now. Forget this disgusting and pathetic village.' Kyuubi growled.

"Just a minute Kyuu-san," Naruto said with a sad smile, "I want to see him before I … Before I go."

'He probably has already forgotten you, kit. Don't keep your hopes up.'

What the fox demon said was probably true. He probably have forgotten. "Alright." Naruto sighed, "Let's go." Just as Naruto was about to turn around, Kyuubi's voice stopped him. 'You said you wanted to see him one last time didn't you?' Naruto answered with a nod, 'well here's your chance.' The blond looked back at the village and smiled as he saw him leaning against the gate walls. "Sasuke!" Naruto whispered. Then his smile faltered as he saw his other ex-teammate walking to Sasuke's side and clung onto his arm. Sasuke just stood there, he didn't push her away or pull away like he usually did. "So he has moved on." Naruto looked away but then looked back at the two, "I wish you two the best. …. Goodbye my love." with that being said, Naruto disappeared as a gentle breeze whirled around him. He didn't see the raven pulling away from the pinkette and walking away.

'Kit.'

"Please don't say anything Kyuu-san." Naruto pleaded as he reappeared at a different village. A village that he had found and saved. It was his village.

"Ah, Naruto-sama." A villager greeted him with a smile, "You're back from your mission already?"

"Please Thatai-san," Naruto insisted, "just Naruto is fine."

"Naruto-sama!" a group of little kids ran over to him and he knelt down to their height. "Good morning everyone! So, has everyone been good while I was out of the village?" Naruto asked. The kids laughed and nodded their heads. "I made this for you Naruto-sama." one of the little girls said as she handed him a box of chocolates. Naruto smiled and accepted it. "Thank you Rina-chan." he ruffled her hair and placed the box to the side as he pulled his snap sac in front of him.

"I brought you each a souvenir like I promised." Naruto said and handed each of them gifts. The girls got twin fans and the boys got wooden kunais. With smiles on their faces, they thanked Naruto and ran off with their new toys. "You spoil them too much Naruto-sama." Thatai said as he stood beside the blond.

"I know," Naruto said, "but they have no one left. When I was their age no one would even spare me a glace. I would've done almost anything just to get their attention, I don't want them to go through the pain that I felt."

"You're a good man Naruto-sama." Thatai said as he placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder, "I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one that was sent to help our run down village. Thank you, Naruto-sama. For you've given our village the hope that we needed."

Naruto smiled and picked up the box of chocolates before walking back to his house at the edge of town. It wasn't really a house, just a small little cottage. Upon opening the door he was greeted by his four year old son.

"Papa! You're home!" Naruto picked his son up and gave him a hug, "Good morning Natsuke."

"Good morning." the raven greeted and Naruto carried him to the couch. "Did you catch any bad guys today?" Natsuke asked.

"No. My mission was only to escort someone to their village." Naruto answered. Natsuke frowned in disappointment but brushed that to the side. "Papa. … did you go see Daddy today?" the raven asked out of the blue. Naruto looked at him in surprise but slowly nodded his head. That's right, Sasuke was the father of the young raven. Natsuke was Naruto's and Sasuke's. Kyuubi gave Naruto the power to reproduce with his mate. he had Sasuke's hair color but he didn't have neither Sasuke's nor Naruto's hair style. His eyes were silver blue and he looked like a mini Sasuke. Which only made Naruto miss the raven even more.

"Was daddy happy to see you?"

"… Yes. He was really happy." Naruto lied. "He said that you need to become a great shinobi one day so you could protect the ones close to you and yourself. So you mustn't let daddy down okay?"

"Okay." Natsuke answered.

"You should be getting to your lessons, now run along."

"But papa," Natsuke whined, "why can't you just teach me?"

"I wish I could. But, … I have a lot of work to do. I'll teach you as soon as I have time okay?"

"You promise?"

"Promise." Naruto said and held his pinky to the little one. Natsuke smiled happily and hooked his pinky with Naruto's. after doing so, he ran off to his practice.

'Kit. … you know you don't have much time left, so why are-?'

"Kyuu-san!" Naruto interrupted, "I don't want him to worry because of me. … I want him to have the joy of life and have no worries. At least … not until I …"

'Kit. We've been over this. If you don't tell him now, he may never forgive you.' Naruto sighed and laid back on the couch. 'If only I could turn back time. I would turn it back to the good old times with me and Sasuke. We were young and had no worries.'

*Flashback*

Five years earlier …..

Naruto let out a soft sigh as he stood in the middle of a little pond. A small waterfall flowing beside it. The pond was a little deep, it reached Naruto's shoulders. Him and his team had just stopped for a break and he took the initiative to was off the dried blood that was over his body. Just as he was in the process of washing himself he felt two warm arms wrap securely around his waist. Surprised, Naruto turned around and sighed in relief to find his raven.

"Don't scare me like that Sasuke."

"You call yourself a shinobi when you can't even sense my presence?" Sasuke mocked as he placed kisses along Naruto's neck. Sending shivers through his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulled away and turned to him, "What if Kakashi-sensei or worst, Sakura-chan sees us?"

"I don't care." he said plainly and pulled the blond into a quick kiss, "I'm not ashamed of you at all."

The blond blushed and turned his face away from Sasuke. "Don't look away." the raven said lovingly, "I want to see you when you're like this. You're really cute."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined and playfully pushed Sasuke away. When he did, Sasuke suddenly disappeared into the water. Naruto looked around but couldn't see him. "Sasuke?" Naruto started to panic. "Sasuke!" suddenly he felt someone pull him into the water by his legs. He started to thrash around in surprise but relaxed as he felt a pair of lips on his own. Making sure that Naruto had enough air to breathe, Sasuke blew some oxygen into his mouth and continued on with the kiss. Both of them wrapped each other in their arms and held them as tightly as humanly possible.

When air was needed they both emerged to the surface. Still in each other's arms. "I love you Naruto. You do know that right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and adverted his eyes, "Of course I do. … I love you too. I remember when I confessed to you, … you seemed to be really disgusted. Were you?" Naruto asked as he looked at him.

"No. I'm sorry for doing that though. I thought that you were just pulling my leg or something." Sasuke said and placed a gentle kiss on his blonde's lips.

*End Of Flashback*

Naruto snapped back into reality as he heard a knock at the door. "coming!" Naruto called out and went to open the door. Standing on the other side was one of the villagers.

"Naruto-sama! We found someone injured in the forest."

"Who is it?"

"It's one of the leaf nins." he answered. Naruto thought for a minute, "Take me to him." the villager nodded and lead the way.

"Excuse us! Everyone, please move out of the way for Naruto-sama!" the villager shouted out as they moved through the crowd. Naruto finally made it through the big crowd and was shocked to see who it was. Concern filled him and he quickly knelt down to the shinobi's side. "Sasuke!" he looked over to the village healer and walked over to her, "please heal him."

"I'll do my best Naruto-sama." she answered softly and knelt down to the raven. 'Kit. How can this be possible?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, look at those wounds. It's been inflicted for some time now. Most likely two days ago, but we just saw him this morning at the leaf village and he seemed fine.'

'I … I don't know. I really don't know.'

To Be Continued …...

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about it, okay? I won't write another chapter until I get the right number of reviews. Jk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"His vital signs are stable now Naruto-sama." the village healer stated as she stepped out of the blonde's cottage.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and she left.

"Who is that, Naruto-sama?" a villager asked. Naruto turned to look at him, "It's no one. Just … someone I once had the chance of knowing. … Anyway, can you please keep Natsuke at your place for tonight Jin-san? I don't want him to-"

"I understand Naruto-sama, Natsuke is more than welcomed to stay with me and my family for the night." Naruto nodded his head and walked into the house. Closing the door behind him Naruto's expression changed and he ran to his room, where Sasuke was placed. He was by the raven's side in seconds and holding onto his hand.

"Sasuke." Naruto cried and held the hand against his cheek, "Please, … you have to be okay."

'Kit, you heard the healer.' Kyuubi said, 'Sasuke will be fine.'

'I just don't understand, … how these wounds-'

'Kit. I think the one we saw at the village was a-'

'But-'

'Just think for a sec okay? We saw 'Sasuke' at the village approximately two hours ago. His wounds on the other hand looks like it's been inflicted on him for several days. Also, his chakra is very low.'

Naruto sighed. He didn't know but whatever it was, he was going to find out. Just then, a soft groan from Sasuke as he was starting to regain consciousness. Naruto quickly released the raven's hand and pulled out his Anbu mask from the nightstand. Putting it on.

'Kit, what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'I can't let him see me. If he does then everything I did would have been for nothing.' Naruto answered as he finished tying the knot and masked his chakra.

Sasuke tried to adjust his vision before looking around the area around him. His guard went up when he saw a masked blond sitting beside him. He tried to get up but pain shot through his system before he could.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." the blond said, "You're wounds will reopen."

"W-who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, "where am I?"

"You're in a village near the outskirts of Konoha. As for my name, it's for me to know and for you to never find out." Sasuke thought for a minute then looked at the blond, "You, … why does it feel like I've known you before?"

"Don't know." he said before standing up at walking towards the door, "But, in this village you are safe so you don't have to keep your guard up. You are to stay here until your wounds are fully healed."

"And if I don't?" the raven smirked. The blond stopped and turned his head, "Then I will have no choice but to bring you back. If you really wanted to leave then I'll send for someone in Konoha to come and fetch you." with that, Naruto walked out of the room.

The raven laid back down on the bed and sighed. 'Who does this idiot think he is? He can't keep me here by force. I still have my dobe to find.' Sasuke thought, 'I'm sorry Naruto. … looks like … I've failed you yet again. I'm sorry.' with that, the raven slowly drifted back off to sleep. He was really exhausted.

Back to Naruto …

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the closed door, he just wanted to tell Sasuke that it was him but …

A sudden knock at the door snapped him from thought and he pulled off his mask as he went to go answer it. "Yes?" Naruto said then stilled when it was non other than Natsuke.

"Papa."

"Natsuke." Naruto knelt down and picked his son up. "You're staying at uncle Jin's house tonight, okay?""But why?" Natsuke asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm tiwred."

"I know sweety." Naruto sighed, "But we have a guest and I think he needs to-"

"Is it Daddy?" Natsuke asked with excitement.

"Natsuke."

"Pwease let me see him. I want to see Daddy. Pwease papa?" Natsuke exclaimed. Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"But, on one condition, okay?"

"Okay." with the little one's answer, Naruto whispered the condition into Natsuke's ear. When Natsuke heard it, he shook his head viciously, "I don't want to! That's-"

"You have to sweety. … if he finds out who I am …" Naruto couldn't possibly imagine what would happen.

"Okay, papa." Natsuke said with a sad face. Naruto sighed and hugged Natsuke and set him down on his feet before closing the door. With that, Naruto held his son's hand and lead him to his room. The blond placed his mask back on before hesitantly opening the door.

Natsuke eagerly looked in and gasped when he saw his daddy laying on the bed, covered in bandages.

"D-daddy?" Natuske pulled his hand away from Naruto and rushed over to Sasuke's side. "Daddy!" Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened at that and stared strangely at the small raven.

"Who-"

"Daddy, are you okay?" Natsuke asked worriedly as he held onto Sasuke's hand.

"Uh …"

"He's your son, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered the question that was about to be asked, "Yours and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait, how do you know my name. … Na-Naru … to? … where is he? Where is Naruto?"

"He," Natsuke looked at Naruto then back at Sasuke, "he died when I was two."

At this, Sasuke froze. His dobe was dead? The one he loved most had- … No. Sasuke refused to believe it. "That's not possible. Naruto was the holder of Kyuubi and therefore the Nine Tails wouldn't have given up so easily without a fight. So I-"

"I was the one who killed him myself." Naruto answered, "I watched as his life slowly left him. Watched as he called out you name one last time. I never gave Kyuubi a chance to heal his wounds, for I burned him. Nothing is left of Naruto Uzumaki but your child in front of you."

"You!" Sasuke didn't care if his wounds would reopen, he couldn't let the one who killed his beloved live. He jumped out of bed and tired to attack the blond but in a blink of an eye, he was already beside Sasuke.

'When did he-?' Sasuke thought. Then he felt a sudden prick on his neck and everything went black. Before Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto caught him and held him tightly in his embrace.

"Sasuke. … please forgive me." Naruto had used a sinbon needle, a very small one that dissolves the instant it pierces the skin, and stabbed it into a part of the raven's neck to force him to sleep.

"Will daddy be okay?" Natsuke asked. Naruto nodded his head. "He's just asleep. … I want you to stay with him. Come and get me as soon as he wakes up."

"Okay."

Naruto placed Sasuke back on the bed and covered him with the blankets. Naruto was going to touch the raven's cheek but stopped himself and quickly left. Natsuke watched as his papa left and got under the covers with his daddy. Soon, he was asleep.

Several hours later (approximately evening) ….

A groan left from Sasuke as he started waking up. 'What the heck-?' He tried to sit up but a small weight stopped him from doing so. Sasuke turned his head to the side and stared blankly as he saw Natsuke sleeping on him. 'This boy. … could he really be-?'

*Flashback*

"Neh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he laid beside Sasuke in the grass, "If … we ever got to the point where we are married, will you want to have kids?" the raven turned his head and looked at him, "If I have to sleep with someone else besides you then no. I will never hurt you like that Naruto." the blond smiled and moved a little closer so he was sleeping against Sasuke's chest.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then, … what did you mean?"

"I meant, … that if we ever married, would you want to have kids with me?" Sasuke chuckled, "If you turn out to be a girl then that could be a possibility."

"Teme." Naruto pouted as he sat up and glared down at him, "What are you trying to say?" Sasuke sighed and pulled the blond back down.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. … besides, I don't think you can ever bear children when you're a male just like me."

"But I'm not like any ordinary boy." Naruto pointed out, "I do carry the Nine tails within me. … he said it himself that I could …" he stopped and sat up, turning his back to Sasuke.

"That what?" Sasuke asked curiously as he also sat up.

"He said, … that he could give me the power to bear my mate's child." Naruto answered, "But … I don't know if …" he was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke wouldn't love him anymore. He was nothing but a freak, but a sudden hug from Sasuke snapped Naruto out of thought.

"I don't care if you can or can't bear kids Naruto. Because, I love you for you. I don't want anyone else." with that, Sasuke turned the blond around and cupped his cheeks, "Please remember that."

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled and practically tackled the other down in a hug. Causing them to roll down the hill that they were laying on. When they finally stopped rolling Sasuke was hovering on top of Naruto.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke smiled, "Forever and always." Naruto smiled back, "I love you too Sasuke." just as they were going to kiss, Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ears and whispered a few words of love. Sasuke pulled back, never taking his eyes off his beautiful blond, "Now, why don't we get started on making our child?"

Naruto's face became entirely red with that and playfully hit Sasuke. "That's not something you should be saying Teme! At least not yet. … Besides, I don't want to do 'it' until my wedding night."

Sasuke laughed at his blond and just leaned down to kiss him.

*Flashback ends*

'Naruto … are you really dead?' Sasuke placed a hand over his son's head and gently rubbed it. Just then, the door opened and the masked blond from before walked in.

"I see you're finally awake."

"You!" Sasuke was going to try and sit but again but he stopped, for he didn't want to wake his son. "You dare show your face here after what you did to Naruto?"

"Please." the blond leaned against the closed door, "It's not like you can do anything."

"Just you wait." Sasuke growled, "I will get my revenge. I will never forgive you for taking the life of my love."

Naruto couldn't stand being hated by Sasuke, not after the love that they shared in the past. But he has no choice in the matter. It wasn't his fault that he had to leave the village. He never wanted to in the first place.

*Flashback*

Sasuke and Naruto was heading back to the village after heated rounds of sparring. They've had it going since lunch time and now it was dark out.

"Ano … Sasuke?" Naruto asked fidgeting. Great, now he was becoming more like Hinata.

"Yeah?"

"Um … c-can I … can I hold your hand?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and so did he. "It's okay if you don't want to of course." Naruto added and lowered his head in embarrassment. Sasuke grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Let's go." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled nodding his head. Walking side by side, Naruto hesitantly brought their intertwined hand up and traced the raven's hand with his other hand.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and kissed the raven's hand, "I was just admiring how strong and big your hands are. … mine is nothing like it at all." Sasuke smirked, "Well duh. Your hand is like a little girl's." Naruto stopped and pulled his hand out of Sasuke's.

"Teme!" Sasuke smirked and grabbed the other's hand again before continuing. "You didn't let me finish."

"…." Naruto continued to pout.

"What I was going to say was that, even though your hands are like a girls you're nothing like one. You're much stronger and more amazing than anyone."

The blond blushed and smiled at that complement. "What a shocking love scene." a familiar voice echoed through the forest. Causing the two of them to stop in their tracks. Their backs were pressed against each other and their eyes were flashing towards different directions. Ten feet away from Sasuke appeared Orochimaru and ten feet away from Naruto was Kabuto.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled and he held Naruto's hand tighter. The Sanin laughed, "Why Sasuke, you should already know why I'm here don't you? … does the curse mark still hurt?" in reflexes, Sasuke's hand went up to his shoulder where the mark inflicted on him was throbbing.

"You're after me. Leave Naruto out of it." "Sasuke."

"Sorry, I can't do that. Naruto is another reason why I'm here. Killing two birds with one stone."

*Flashback ends*

"Think what you may Sasuke. But you will know the truth later on in life. I just hope that …" Naruto sighed. "Anyways, I've made some dinner, I'll bring you some."

"I don't want it." Sasuke said, stopping Naruto from leaving the room. "You must Sasuke. If you don't then Natsuke will be very sad." with that he left the room closing the door behind him. Naruto leaned against the door after he closed it and bit his bottom lip to stop from crying. 'I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …'

*Flashback*

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the raven as he was stabbed by Orochimaru. The battle was well fought and in the end Sasuke still had to protect Naruto. Without warning, Sasuke managed to use Chidori and slammed it against the Snake's face causing him to get blasted a few feet away.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto teleported to his master's side and glared at Sasuke. "This isn't over." with that they teleported away. Sasuke was about to collapse but before he hit the ground Naruto ran over and caught him. "Sasuke!" he held the raven tightly in his arms, "Please you have to hang on okay?"

"N-Naru … to …" Sasuke's closed and his head fell to the side. Naruto's eyes widened and he violently shook his head. "No, Sasuke! You can't die! Sasuke!"

"Naruto?" the blond looked up and saw the entire village, looking at him.

"Thank goodness, Sakura. Sakura-chan please … you have to-"

"What have you done?"

"W-what?"

"Why did you try to kill Sasuke?" the pinkette asked furiously.

"Guards," Tsunade ordered with her head turned to the side, "Arrest Naruto Uzumaki."

"Baa-chan." the guards pried him away from the raven and his place was taken by Sakura.

"Baa-cahn, I don't understand why you're doing this. Please answer me!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby … exiled from Konohagaure. You are no longer a shinobi here in this village." Tsunade said without looking at him. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He looked at all his friends for help … but not one of them looked like they cared.

"Fine. If that's what you ant then please. At least help Sasuke and let me see him before I go. I'll go far away from here as possible and never come back. I promise."

"That's fine."

"But, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shrieked.

"Enough Sakura. He has agreed to leave. Let's just leave it at that." Tsunade said before walking back to the village.

*End of Flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Natusuke because I made him up.**

**~chapter three~**

Naruto sighed as he finished pouring the porridge into a small bowl. Gently, he stirred the porridge until it got a little cooler.

'_**Kit. How long are you planning for this to go on?'**_

'… _He has to stay here until he is well again.'_

'_**But … don't you think that you should tell him the truth? … I mean, you lying to him before … you know what I mean. I don't think it's a good idea.'**_

'_I know you're worried Kyuubi-san. … but, if he knows who I am then he will be in more pain; and he will never be able to let me go.'_

With that, Naruto shut out the fox and picked up the tray before heading to the room. Carefully opening the door, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Sasuke looked up at him and scoffed before looking away.

"I see you're still awake." Naruto said as he placed the tray on the table beside the bed.

"…"

"You should try and eat something." the blond sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed, "Naruto will be really sad if you don't."

"Naruto will." Sasuke glared at him, "If you hadn't killed him."

"I did what I had to." Naruto managed to say. He picked up the bowl and got some porridge with the spoon before holding it in front of the raven's lips.

"You should eat this. If not all, then some will do."

"Are you trying to poison me or something?" the raven asked glaring at the spoon.

"If I wanted you to die then why would I help you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and looked at the blond before opening his mouth and let the warm porridge run down his throat. The taste seemed so familiar.

***Flashback***

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered opened as he the ray from the morning sun hit his eyes. Feeling the spot beside him, he found it empty. Sitting up Sasuke looked around the room for any signs of the blond.

"Naruto?" getting out of bed he made his way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen a smile caressed his face when he saw Naruto setting the table for breakfast. His back was turned to Sasuke so he didn't notice the raven yet. Silently, he came up behind the other and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good morning my little kitsune." Sasuke said and kissed the side of Naruto's neck. Causing a soft giggle from the other.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto answered back, "I was just about to come up and wake you."

The raven looked at the food on the table. There was porridge with chicken. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Porridge?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled, "I never got a chance to make this for you so I wanted to just make porridge. … If you want me to cook more dishes then-"

"It's perfect." Sasuke cut him off, "You have nothing to worry about. I didn't really want anything else."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, … come on." Sasuke made Naruto sit beside him and they started eating.

"Wait." Naruto said, stopping Sasuke from taking the first bite, "Can I feed you the first bite?"

"Sure." the blond picked up the spoon and held it in front of Sasuke's mouth. Once the porridge entered his mouth a rich flavor burst inside. Nothing like he's ever tasted in his life.

"This is … this is delicious Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Naruto blushed, "I thought it was going to be awful." Sasuke shook his head and rested his forehead against the other's, "Anything you make or do is and will always be wonderful. Just like you are."

***End of Flashback***

"How … how did you make this?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"This is … exactly how Naruto makes his porridge. … so how-"

"Don't think that your little fox is the only one who can cook porridge Uchiha-san." the blond said feeding the other another spoonful. Without anymore words, Sasuke continued eating until there was nothing left. Right as he was finishing the little raven beside him woke up.

"_yawn_ … hi … da … _yawn _… daddy." Natsuke said rubbing his eyes. Smelling the porridge in the other room, the little raven's head perked up and in an instant he was out the door. Naruto smiled from behind his mask and shook his head.

'_**He really is your child kit.'**_

'_Well he did come out of me after all.'_

"Just like the dobe." Sasuke said, snapping Naruto back to reality, "He really is Naruto's son."

"Don't forget Uchiha-san," Naruto said standing up, "He's your son as well." with that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mmmm." Natsuke smiled happily as he stood in front of the table.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked, kneeling down to the young raven.

"You cooked my favorite papa." he answered hugging the blond, "I miss daddy, but I think I will miss you even more." Naruto smiled at this and picked him up, setting him on a chair, "I'll go fix you a bowl." just as he was doing so, a knock on at the door caught his attention.

"Go see who it is Natsuke." Naruto said continuing what he was doing. Obliging that, the young raven ran to the door and opened it. Standing there at the door was a group consisted of one girl and two guys.

"Hello." the pink haired girl said to Natsuke, kneeling down to his height, "What might your name be?"

"… N-Natsuke." he answered hesitantly, "…Who are you?"

"My name is Sakura." she smiled, "These two are Sai and Kakashi-sensei."

'_They're the ones who …'_ "What do you want?" he asked trying to hide his anger.

"We're looking for a friend of ours." the masked man said, "The villagers said that he's staying here with you and your father."

"Who is it Natsuke?" Naruto asked walking to the door. At the sight of his old team, he froze in his tracks.

"_**Good thing you're still wearing that mask."**_ Kyuubi said to him.

"Um, … may I ask who you are." Naruto asked picking up Natsuke.

"We're friends of that boy who's staying here." Sakura said standing up straight, "We heard that he was staying with you. … C-can I go see him, please?"

"Papa." Natsuke said holding onto Naruto tightly. He didn't like the thought of them taking away his father when he finally got to see him for the first time.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Naruto turned to them, "Please, come in."

"This place isn't that bad." Sai said as the three of them observed the place.

"Now please," Sakura said turning to Naruto, "Tell me where Sasuke-kun is."

"Sorry for our rudeness." Kakashi sighed, "we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is-"

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto finished, "Sai, and Haruno Sakura. … I know who all of you are."

"But how?" Sai asked. The three of them starting to get their guards up. Naruto noticed this and scoffed.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." Naruto said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sakura wondered, "How does he know who we are?"

"Don't know, but keep your guard up just incase." Kakashi said to the two of them.

"Like my papa said." Natsuke said, getting their attention, "You shouldn't worry so much. He won't let anything happen to you."

"Sorry." Sakura said nervously.

"Something about this guy does remind me of someone." Sai pointed out.

"If you're talking about Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of drinks, "Then you're not the only one."

"How-?"

"You're friend said almost the same thing." he said setting the tray on the coffee table, "It's just that I was the one who killed Naruto."

"You what?" Sakura said. Their eyes widened at the thought. Sai walked up to him and grabbed Naruto's shirt collar.

"I know Naruto, and he will never give up and get killed by the likes of you." he growled.

"Why would any of you care?" he said pulling Sai's hands off of him, "You wanted him out of the village right? You wanted him dead. I just took him out of his miserable life and burned his body." Naruto smiled at the horror in all their eyes, "I watched as he screamed and breathed out his last words."

"You bastard!" Sakura ran towards him and tried to punch him but Naruto caught her wrist. He twisted it behind her back and caused the other two to pull out kunais, "You're rashness remind me of that fox boy." with that he pushed her to the other two and sighed, "I apologize Haruno-san, but I was merely defending myself."

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed to his side and checked his injuries.

"You didn't answer my question." he hissed, pulling back from the pinkette.

"Tsunade-sama sent us to look for you." Kakashi answered, "You've been gone for too long now Sasuke."

"I don't care." Sasuke growled, "I will find Naruto and bring him back."

"Didn't this guy tell you already?" Sakura asked sadly, "He killed Naruto already."

"I won't believe it until I see proof." Sasuke snapped.

"Daddy." Natsuke rushed to his father's side and hugged his legs, "Are you leaving?"

"I-"

"It's getting late," Naruto said cutting him off, "It'll take all night go back to the village by foot. All of you may stay here in this village until tomorrow if you wish."

"Daddy." Natsuke whined when Sasuke didn't answer.

"Daddy?" Kakashi looked at the young Uchiha, "I didn't know you had a son."

"Yeah." Sakura turned to Naruto, "I thought he was this boy's father."

"He is my son." Sasuke said picking up Natsuke, "My son with Naruto."

"That's not possible." Sakura gasped.

"Then who is this guy?" Sai asked turning to the blond.

"There is no point in me telling you my name when I see no point in it." Naruto said.

"Well I want to know." Sasuke said coldly.

"Now, now Sasuke." Kakashi said standing in between the two, "Sakura, take Sasuke back into the room. Sai you go with her, I want to have a word with our host."

When all of them disappeared into the other room, Kakashi and Naruto stepped outside onto the patio.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Hatake-san."

"Enough with the charades," Kakashi sighed, "Naruto."

"I should've known someone like you wouldn't be fooled." Naruto smirked, "But this doesn't change anything."

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "Why did you leave the village?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" the blond scoffed, "The entire village wanted me out. So I left."

"There's still others who didn't know about it. Iruka, Hinata, Sai and even me. We had no idea that-"

"It's all in the past now." Naruto said, cutting him off, "I don't care about it."

"Fine. … but tell me, how in the world did you … when did you have Sasuke's kid?"

"It was the night before I left." Naruto started.

***Flashback***

Naruto silently walked into Sasuke's hospital room a few hours after his operation was over. Everyone was against it, but thanks to Tsunade he got a chance to. Sitting in the chair beside the raven, tears started falling from Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke." he whispered, taking Sasuke's hand in his, "I'm so sorry. … This might be the last time I'm ever going to see you. … I know I promised to be with you forever, … but looks like I'm going to have to break it after tonight." Naruto brought Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissed it. _'His hand is so cold.'_ looking up azure met obsidian.

"S-Sasuke."

"… Why are you crying dobe?" Sasuke asked as he wiped away the wet trails.

"I … I was scared. … I … I didn't want to lose you Sasuke." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Come here." Sasuke said, moving a little to give Naruto room on the bed. Naruto obliged and laid beside the raven. Laying his head on his lover's chest, Naruto couldn't help but cry again. It was his last time with the raven and he had no idea what he was going to do. Suddenly, Sasuke shifted a little and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gently pushed the other away.

"Please let me do this."

"Sasu-"

"I almost lost my life today Naruto." Sasuke said, "I almost lost the one chance to be with you, I don't want to feel like that again. I-" Naruto placed a finger in front of Sasuke's lips and made his stop talking.

"I understand Sasuke." Naruto blushed, "You can do whatever you want. … Just promise to be careful and gentle with me."

"… Naruto." Sasuke crashed their lips together again.

***end of flashback***

"That is all you need to know." Naruto answered before turning away and walked back into the kitchen. Kakashi sighed and followed the blond.

"You can't stay like this." he said once they were in the kitchen, "You have to come back with us."

"Come back?" Naruto turned to him, "When everyone in the village turned their backs at me and didn't even give me a choice … why would I go back?"

"Papa." Natsuke walked in, stopping Kakashi from saying anything else, "Can we go stay with daddy for a little while at his house?"

"No Natsuke." Naruto said picking him up, "Remember what I told you before."

"But-"

"He's coming with me whether you like it or not." Sasuke said walking into the room, "You have to remember that he is my son, not yours."

"Daddy, don't say that." Natsuke said looking back at Naruto, "Papa is the only family I've ever known. If you keep being a meanie then I won't go with you."

"Natsuke-"  
"Natsuke." Naruto interrupted Sasuke, he was right, "Don't worry about me. … I'll allow you to go with him."

"No." Natsuke shook his head, "I don't want to go now. Not without you."

Naruto was crying but thanks for the mask it hid that fact from everyone, "I'll come pick you up in three days time."

Before Natsuke could refuse Sasuke walked over to them and took the young raven from Naruto. "Let's go get some sleep," Sasuke said giving Naruto a cold glare, "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." with that he left the room, the other three following behind.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said stopping the Uchiha, "Don't you think you're taking this anger a little far?"

"A little far?" Sasuke turned back and glared at Naruto, "I think this poor excuse for a person deserves more than that."

"I think once you …" Kakashi sighed, "you will regret saying those words one day Sasuke. I will promise you that." after saying that he left the group and headed outside. He needed to get some fresh air, not only that but he needed to ask the villagers questions about Naruto.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Sakura said out loud.

"Who cares." Sasuke said and walked off again, Sakura following behind. Sai on the other hand stopped and pieced everything together. Turning back he rushed back into the kitchen to find the blond sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He could tell the blond was crying from the small shakes of his shoulders and the muffled sniffles.

"Naruto?" Sai said walking a little closer. At his name the blond looked up and quickly stood.

"It is you isn't it?" Sai asked, now in front of him. Without waiting for the answer he pulled the other into a hug, "I can't believe that it's really you."

"S-Sai …"

"But why?" Sai asked, pulling back, "Why did you-?"

"Please, please don't tell anyone about this." Naruto pleaded, "I … I can't bear to have to …"

"Shh." Sai stopped him and pulled him back into a hug, "Everything is okay now. I promise not to breathe a word about this."

_**The next day …..**_

"Why can't you come with me?" Natsuke asked as he and everyone else stood by the village entrance, "I don't want to go without you."

"Be a good boy." Naruto said pulling him into a hug, "I promise that I'll come get you in three days."

"Okay." Natsuke said unconfidently.

"Let's go Natsuke." Sasuke said, getting impatient.

"Now go on." Naruto ushered him towards the group and with that they disappeared in a gust of wind.

"_**Kit … what are you planning?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"He has to live with his father Kyuu-san." Naruto answered, "He has to get used to that, because I won't be here for long, you know that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the extremely late update. I am currently really busy with finals and work, but I'll try my best to make up for it. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto watched as the group disappeared with the wind. He sighed softly and pulled off the mask on his face, dropping his hands to his sides. 'Goodbye Sasuke…' with that he walked back to the village and the gates closed behind him.

"Naruto-sama!" Taitai called out to him and approached him.

"Taitai-san, didn't I tell you to stop with the honorifics. I'm younger than you so leave the honorifics to me." Naruto smiled slightly and stopped.

"Gomen." Taitai chuckled and looked around Naruto, "Where is little Natsuke? Isn't he always with you?"

"He went with my friends to see the hidden leaf village." Naruto answered, "I'll go and bring him back in a few days. Until then, I'm going to be out of the village also."

"You're going to go see her?"

Naruto smiled sadly and nodded his head, "It's been a while, I need to go and see her. I'll be back soon, until then, tell everyone not to leave the village. The barrier I placed to hide this village is still up so it'll be hard for anyone in the village to get back in if they leave."

"Okay, I'll let them know. Please be careful."

Meanwhile…

Natsuke came to a stop and lowered his head. At his son's sudden stop, Sasuke stopped and turned to look at the boy. "Natsuke? … what's wrong?" he asked and knelt down to his son's level.

"I change my mind … I don't want to go." He said and looked at Sasuke, "C-can you take me back to papa?"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, causing the young raven to flinch. Tears brimmed his eyes and he lowered his head even more.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura walked over and patted his shoulder, "You should try to be a little calmer when you talk to him … Natsuke, what your daddy means is that you should come and stay with him for the few days that your papa had told you. It won't be that bad, there are lots of wonderful kids and adults in Konoha, I'm sure you'll have lots and lots of fun."

Natsuke sniffled and took a step back from Sasuke. He rushed over to Kakashi and tugged on his hand. "M-mister … can you please take me back? I don't want to leave papa alone …"

Sasuke was about to say something but Sai intervened, "Natsuke," he said and knelt down to him, "You see this?" He pulled out a small picture frame with a picture of Naruto without his mask, "Your papa wanted me to give this to you if you started to ask for him."

"P-papa?" Natsuke sniffled and took the picture. He hugged it tightly and walked into Sai's arms. His little body shook as he silently cried and Sai gently patted his head. "I am a friend of your papa you see, so there is nothing to worry about okay? Your daddy right there has a short temper, but I'm sure he cares about you a lot. Even if you two just met."

Natsuke nodded his head and wiped his tears. He walked back to Sasuke and bowed his head apologetically, "I'm sorry daddy …"

Sasuke sighed slightly and stood up, "Let's just go." He said and took Natsuke's hand, "Don't cry anymore okay? … I … I'm sorry for making you cry."

Sunagakure …

"Here again Naruto?" a deep voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts as he walked through the gates. He looked up and there to greet him was his best friend.

"Gaara." Naruto smiled and walked over to where he stood, "Mhm I'm here again. It's been a while, … h-how is she?"

Gaara smirked and shook his head, "You worry too much Naruto. If you're that worried then you should've taken my offer and come live here. It'll be easier for you to come and see her."

"I know, but I can't do that. I can't just abandon the village."

As they walked through the village together, they tried to catch up with each other. Naruto told Gaara about seeing his old team and Sasuke. How he told Sasuke that he had already died. Gaara being Gaara, just listened. When Naruto finished explaining, they had already arrived to their destination.

"So how did you feel when you saw him again Naruto?"

"….. I was happy … but I knew, that if I revealed myself that he would bring me back to Konoha. I bet … they kept the real reason to why I left away from him." Naruto sighed and smiled, "But it's okay now. I have you as a friend, and the villagers I saved. I have my beautiful and wonderful kids. I am content." With that he walked into the hospital room and sneaked closer to the sleeping child on the bed. He laid down behind the younger and pulled her closer to his arms.

"mama? …" the angelic voice made Naruto smile and he leaned close. "I'm here my little princess." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek, "How are you feeling hm?"

She shifted so she was facing the other and smiled, "I'm feeling a little better … w-where is Natsu?"

"He didn't come with me today. Do you miss him?"

Natsuke wasn't the only child that Naruto had with Sasuke. They also had a beautiful daughter, Natsuke's twin sister Natsumi. She looked exactly like Natsuke but the only difference was her long red hair. Which she inherited from Naruto's mother, Kushina. Natsumi nodded her head and snuggled close to Naruto's chest, "I feel that he is upset … that he's crying … what happen?"

Naruto gently stroked her hair and looked out the window. _'I'm so sorry _Natsuke_ … But I couldn't keep him from you once he's already seen you. … I will come from you like I promised._'

Konohagakure….

"WHAT?!" Tsunade collapsed in her chair and her entire body shook from all the emotions she felt. "N-Naruto … is …?"

She looked up at the group and then at the timid child hiding behind Sasuke. "So … this is your son Sasuke?"

"He is."

Natsuke shyly poked his head behind Sasuke and looked at the blonde woman, "H-hello …" he mumbled and went back to hiding behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke … are you certain that he is gone?"

"I am not going to believe it until I see it … but that man …" Sasuke tightened his fists, "I will kill that man."

* * *

**a/n: please leave a review, thank you~**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto tucked Natsumi in and kissed the top of her head as she slept soundly. Unlike Natsuke, Natsumi unfortunately had a bad heart condition in which she had to be kept a close eye on all the time. Because she is still a child, Naruto had no choice but to leave her in the hands of Gaara and his medical group. The village that he is currently in charge of, have not mastered enough medical techniques to keep Natsumi stable.

"Goodnight my sweet little princess." He whispered to his daughter and left the hospital room. Upon stepping into the hallway he was met by Gaara.

"She's sound asleep I presume?" he asked. Naruto turned his head to look at the closed door behind him and smiled, "Yeah, took a while because she's afraid that I'll leave before she falls asleep."

"Are you leaving now?"

Naruto shook his head, "no. I'm going to stick around for a few days until I go and get Natsuke." He smiled and walked with Gaara to the roof of the hospital. Though he was talking to Gaara, his thoughts wandered to his son and Sasuke. He wondered whether his son was okay, whether Sasuke was taking good care of Natsuke.

"Naruto?" Gaara's voice snapped Naruto back to reality and he looked at the red head.

"H-huh? … sorry Gaara … I was thinking about Natsuke…" he said and scratched the back of his head apologetically. Gaara shook his head and sighed lightly, "He's with his father right? So then it should be okay."

"Yeah … I sure hope so …"

Konohagakure…..

Natsuke tossed and turned in the bed as he laid beside his father. Being a little kid, he was still trying to get used to the fact that Sasuke was his father. He never had one besides Naruto around so it seemed a whole lot different when he stayed with the older raven haired man. He quietly slipped out of bed and went over to the window. He looked up at the moon and he just thought about his papa.

Sasuke couldn't sleep knowing that Natsuke was awake. He wanted to wait until the other was asleep before trying to sleep himself but when he heard the younger get out of bed he slowly sat up and turned his head to see where he went off to. With a silent sigh, he got out of bed and walked over to Natsuke. He sat down beside the other and placed a hand on top of Natsuke's head, "Can't sleep huh?"

Natsuke turned his head and looked at Sasuke in shock, "D-daddy …"

"What's keeping you up? You're still not thinking about that so called papa of yours are you. He's not your papa. He said that he killed you papa after you were born." Sasuke said coldly, which made Natsuke a little sad. He was sad because he knew the real truth but because of the promise he made with Naruto, he couldn't tell his father who Naruto really was.

"But daddy-"

"No buts. Now," Sasuke stood up and picked the young raven up with him, "let's go to sleep hm?"

"But-"

"Natsuke, are you going to disobey your father?" Sasuke asked firmly. Natsuke lowered his head and bit his lower lip. He shook his head and went to sleep alongside Sasuke.

As Sasuke slept he had the most wonderful dream. Naruto was in it, but it was just a memory from a long time ago. Sasuke and Naruto were on a mission and while they were coming back from completing it rained harshly.

Sasuke's Dream …

Naruto shivered and hugged himself as he huddled against the fire. The rain was abnormally harsher than it should've been and it forced both of them to hide out in a cave until the rain stopped. Letting out a small sneeze he rubbed his arms to keep warm and puffed his cheeks.

"S-S-Sasuke … a-aren't you … c-c-cold?" he asked and looked at the raven as he sat across from him. Sasuke looked at the other and chuckled lightly.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to not bring your jacket, dobe." Sasuke sighed and got up to sit beside Naruto. He took off his own jacket and wrapped it around the blond before pulling him to sit in between his legs. He rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Do you feel a little warmer?" He asked. Naruto blushed and nodded his head shyly. He leaned back against Sasuke's chest and intertwined their fingers together. "Hey … Sasuke …?"

"hm? What is it dobe?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks and turned his head to look at the raven, "You don't have to call me a dobe ya know." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, but I know you'll respond to it regardless so … what is it?"

"Nevermind." Naruto sulked and turned his head away from Sasuke again. He made a move to move away from Sasuke but the other wasn't going to agree with that. Instead, Sasuke held Naruto tighter and turned Naruto's face to look at him. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke leaned closer and kissed him.

It caught Naruto off guard but he slowly returned the kiss. "So, what is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked in between the kiss. Naruto pulled back and panted lightly. He blushed darkly and tried his best to hide it but he knew that he couldn't.

"W-when did you … started liking me? If you don't mind me asking …?" he looked at the other seriously, "Especially after finding out what was inside of me … and-"

Sasuke pressed a finger in front of Naruto's lips to stop him from talking any further. "I like you for you Naruto. I don't care about what anyone else think or say. And to answer your question … I think I started liking you since the first time we met."

Naruto blushed more and scoffed lightly, "Yeah right, that would mean that you liked me since we were little kids. I don't believe it … but I'll take that as an answer." He smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and no longer felt cold. He could feel Sasuke's heart beat and felt the warmth that Sasuke had.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

(Present time) Three days later …..

Naruto stood on his usual spot and stared at the gates of Konoha. Memories of when he used to live there and go on missions flashed through his head. _'Kit, are you just going to walk through the front gates?'_ Kurama asked him.

"…."

_'well? … answer me you brat!'_

"I don't know …" Naruto sighed, "I don't want to cause any trouble, I'm just here to get Natsuke." With that he pulled his mask back on and jumped down to walk the rest of the way. _'so … what kind of bright idea do you have to getting in. I bet that Uchiha brat told them to not let you through.'_

"Then I'll just have to improvise." He answered and stopped at the gates. The guards walked over to him and blocked his path.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" he asked Naruto.

"I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha-san told us to not let you through. So, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to pass through."

_'See didm't I tell you?'_

_'Shut up.'_ Naruto said in his head to answer the fox inside of him. "I don't want any trouble. I just want my son back."

"I'm sorry but I-" In a flash, Naruto appeared behind the other and knocked him out. "I'm sorry, I have to pass through." Naruto placed the male back at the booth by the gates and walked into the village.

_'so much for not causing trouble.'_

"Oh, shut up." He mumbled and continued towards Sasuke's place.

* * *

A/N: this is a short chapter but I hope you all will enjoy it. Please leave me a review, thank you. -daimaoforever


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto looked around at his surroundings, memories flooding in; happy and sad memories. He did miss this village, he still loved it, but when the village and its' people wanted nothing to do with him, what is there for him to do? Being there, it made him feel like he was back in time. Just as he was reminiscing about the past, he was forced back into reality when a kunai was thrown at him. He jumped back to avoid it in the nick of time and looked up to see some of his old friends standing on top of buildings, all of them looking at him.

'_Shikamaru … Kiba … Choji …'_ Naruto thought, a small smile appearing on his face but hidden behind his mask. It was nice to see them again, even if he was targeted as an enemy.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked as he cracked his knuckles. Akamaru, who was beside of him looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face. Which told Naruto that Akamaru had somewhat caught onto Naruto's scent. It was a wonder why Kiba didn't also, but that was beside the point right now.

"My, my," Naruto chuckled lightly, "Some welcoming committee this is."

"What is the reason of you being here?" Shikamaru asked calmly, "Are you planning on attacking the village?"

"What's the point of asking? Let's just get him." Kiba said impatiently, as he always was.

"My business is only with Uchiha Sasuke. It has nothing to do with all of you, so," Naruto looked around him as he felt the chakra of his other friends around him, "if you do not wish to be hurt, then I would kindly have to ask all of you to let me through."

"We can't allow that to happen." Shikamaru said and jumped down to stand in front of Naruto but at a distance, "Sasuke is a part of this village, and we protect our own."

Hearing him say that made Naruto laugh. "Protect your own, huh?" Naruto scoffed, "You say such words, but you don't truly mean them. Not at all."

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I am going to ask you to leave. If not, then we have no choice but to take you down."

"Shikamaru!" Kiba and Choji joined him on the ground, "you can't be serious! He's clearly after something. We have to get him now."

"Shut it Kiba." Shikamaru ordered.

"I am terribly sorry," Naruto sighed, "but I cannot just leave without the person that I've come for. It's not Uchiha, so you have nothing to worry about, but his son. That is who I am here for."

"You're not going to get anywhere near him." A familiar voice said and Naruto moved in time to avoid that person's kick. _'Bushy brows sure has gotten fast ….'_ Naruto smirked, _'but so have I.'_

Naruto grabbed Lee's leg when he dodged it and tossed him to Kiba, making them both fall over. _'Kit, you're going to reach your limit soon. We should go back for now. They're not going to let you through that easily.'_ Kurama said to him and Naruto shook his head, _'No, I am not going anywhere without my son Kurama. I can't leave him here with them. I refuse.'_

Naruto felt his chest starting to hurt, his vision blurring a bit but he stood his ground. He made sure not to hurt anyone that came towards him, not too much at least. Everyone who he used to call a friend, was now surrounding him. All of them attacking in teams and with everything that they got. Ever since Naruto left, just by fighting with everyone now, he knew that they were stronger. He couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"STOP!" at the voice of his ex-teacher, it stopped Naruto for a split second and that split second allowed an opening.

"CHIDORI!"

'_shit!'_ Naruto turned and his eyes met Sasuke's. He happened to be there too, and used the time to attack. Sasuke was aiming at Naruto's heart, but when Naruto turned around it hit his right shoulder instead, impaling it.

"PAPA!" A crying Natsuke tried to make his way to Naruto and Sasuke but was stopped by everyone around. Naruto turned his head to look at his son and looked back at Sasuke. He coughed out blood, tears brimming his eyes. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm as he started to feel the effect of the attack.

"I told you. He is never going back with the likes of you." Sasuke said coldly and kicked Naruto away, freeing his hand from Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was going to hit the ground when Sai appeared out of nowhere and caught him.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked him and placed a hand over Naruto's wound, causing a painful groan from Naruto. He looked back at Sasuke and helped Naruto up.

"That's a bit much don't you think?"

"He killed Naruto. This is only a little bit." Sasuke said and flung his hand to the side to try and get the blood off his hand. Sai was going to say something more when Naruto took a hold of Sai's arm and shook his head.

"Don't defend me in front of everyone." Naruto whispered. _'Kurama…'_

'_Already on it Kit.'_ With that Naruto's wound was slowly starting to close. It was a whole lot slower at healing because Naruto's weak state but it was enough.

"I'm only here for Natsuke like I promised him. If he wishes to stay with you then I'll allow him to do that. But if he chooses me then I will take him with me." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"You will then allow him? You don't have the right to allow or stop him from doing anything. You're not his parent."

"Let go!" Natsuke bit into Kiba's arm and caused the male to pull his hand away. Finally free from the other's hold, Natsuke rushed to Naruto's side and hugged him tightly. "Papa! Is Papa okay?" Natsuke asked worriedly. Naruto smiled from behind his mask and he hugged Natsuke gently in his arms.

"Hey there kiddo, I told you didn't I? That I would come to get you?"

"Natsuke, get back over here!" Sasuke ordered and Natsuke shook his head in response.

"Natsuke loves daddy." Natsuke cried and looked at Sasuke, "but Natsuke loves Papa too… can't papa stay here?"

"So what the hell is going on now?" Kiba asked, "So is the guy a threat or not?"

"Does he look like a threat to you Kiba?" Kakashi asked and walked over to Naruto and Natsuke, "Why don't we go get that looked at?" he said, pointing to Naruto's bleeding shoulder. Naruto looked at Kakashi and shook his head.

"I'm fine. You don't need to pretend like you're worried about me Kakashi." Naruto said coldly and looked back at Natsuke. He patted the younger's head and wiped away his tears.

"You're a big boy now. Didn't I tell you not to cry? See, Papa is okay. Nothing to worry about."

"You're not is Papa so stop acting like you are. Does he not already know what happened to Naruto? Or did you lie to him about that?" Sasuke asked and rushed over to them. He pulled Natsuke away and into his arms.

"Daddy-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke said harshly to Natsuke, making him stop in his sentence, "You're staying here. But he is not."

"You don't have to be so harsh about it Sasuke." Naruto said angrily, Natsuke looked so scared when he is with Sasuke. It would be different if Sasuke knew who Naruto was, but Naruto had to keep his true identity a secret.

"Wait a minute …" a familiar shy voice spoke up.

'_Hinata chan … when did she get here?...'_ Naruto thought as she took a step forward. She must've just gotten there, because she wasn't amongst the few people that were there before.

"B-blonde hair? … are you…"

"Naruto?" Everyone said at the same time and looked at him. Sasuke shook his head, "No, this person is not Naruto."

"But Sasuke," Kiba pointed out, "The blonde hair. It's really uncanny, and plus, Akamaru looks like he doesn't wanna hurt the dude either. What if-?"

"I already confirmed it," Sasuke interrupted him, "Naruto … this man is the one that killed him. He is not Naruto."

Sai looked at Sasuke then back at Naruto, "Shouldn't-"

"Don't." Naruto said and shook his head. Right then, a pain surged from his chest and he clenched it tightly. He stumbled back and collapsed to his knees. It was starting to get harder for him to breath, his vision slowly leaving him.

"PAPA!" Natsuke wiggled out of Sasuke's arms and ran to Naruto, "Papa! What's wrong?!"

Naruto weakly looked at Natsuke and he started to cough. He was coughing out blood, but the blood was hidden behind his mask.

'_Damn it Kit! It's that damn thing again isn't it?! I told you we shouldn't have come here. Not yet.'_

'_Don't worry … I'm okay …'_

'_Okay?! You're on your knees and in pain. You shouldn't have taken that damn thing back then, even if I would've died with you, it would have been better than to have you suffer like this now.'_

***Flashback*(the night that Naruto left the village)**

"That should do it." A villager smirked as he stabbed Naruto in the chest with a kunai. Naruto was leaving the village like he promised, but some of the villagers followed him and attacked him. He would've been fine if he fought back, but he was afraid that if he did then they would get hurt. He just thought that they were going to beat him up, but he was wrong when they started stabbing him.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for doing this?" A villager asked and earned a smack in the head by another guy.

"The boy was going to get thrown out anyway. They won't miss him if we kill him." With that they left Naruto there to die.

Kurama tried his best to heal Naruto, but the injuries were too great. Just as Naruto thought that it was the end, a woman approached him. She wore a white cloak that shined brightly, her face hidden in a mask. "You poor creature…" She said and placed a hand on Naruto's bruised cheek, "Why are they so cruel to you?"

"W-who-?"

"Don't speak." She said and pulled out a small flask from her robe, "Uzumaki Naruto, I have come here to help you. If you wish for me to help you."

Naruto slowly shook his head, "No… it's better this way … h-how did you know my name?"

"There are many things that are needed kept quiet about. … if you don't wish for me to help you, then I won't. But are you sure you don't want to keep your babies alive?"

"b-babies …?"

"Yes, babies." The mysterious woman placed a hand over Naruto's stomach, "You are having twins. Are you sure you don't want to have them live?"

Naruto looked at his stomach and placed a hand there, "t-twins …"

"This is my offer for you Naruto." The mystery woman said and held the flask in her hand and in front of Naruto, "By taking this fire water. Your life will be spared, so will that of your babies. But, … on their fifth birth day. Your life will be taken from you. For if you do not take this offer, then you will die. At least by taking this, your life will last for five more years. As the time gets closer, your body will start to get weaker. You'll start coughing out blood, and no matter how much you try, you cannot undo the power of this fire water. … So what is your decision?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. A lot has happened since the last time I updated but I hope this Chapter answers a lot of questions. Don't forget to leave me a review okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi immediately picked Naruto up when the blonde finally passed out from the pain. "Sai! Go tell Lady Tsunade to meet us at the Hospital." He ordered and without answering any questions, they took off running. Natsuke was running after them as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough to get away from Sasuke.

Sasuke picked Natsuke up forcefully and struggled a bit as Natsuke squirmed, trying his very best to break free. "No!" Natsuke cried and started to hit Sasuke's shoulder, "Daddy! Please … Papa is really sick. Natsuke need to go!"

"Shut it Natsuke! You stop it or Daddy will punish you." Sasuke threatened.

"H-hey Sasuke, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Kiba asked worriedly as Natsuke started to cry even more. Everyone else looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves about what was going on.

**Meanwhile…**

"What is going on Kakashi? What was so important that you had Sai come a get me?" Tsunade questioned as she entered the hospital room. Kakashi placed a finger over his mouth, indicating that it was best to be quiet about it. He locked the door to the room and rushed over to the windows to close the blinds.

She followed him with her eyes, confusion clearly written on her face. When he signaled for her to walk over to the bed, she looked at the male that was laying on it. The blonde hair immediately caught her attention and she looked up at Kakashi.

"What-"

"No time to explain Tsunade-sama, he needs our help now. You're the only one with the skills to help him."

Tsunade rushed over to the bedside and took off the mask that hid Naruto's face. When she saw his face, tears welled in her eyes and the mask fell out of her hands and onto the ground with a clang. "N-Naruto … it is you … but …" She shook her head and stopped herself from talking anymore and started healing.

As she healed his wounds, Kakashi wiped the trails of blood from Naruto's mouth. He let out a heavy sigh as he could see the pain written all over Naruto's face. _'To suffer like this … is it worth it Naruto? Everything that's happened, I'm sorry for not being there to protect you. I've failed you Minato Sensei …'_

It took much longer than Tsunade had wanted it to take but she finally got Naruto healed. She could still feel how strangely the beating of Naruto's heart was, but she didn't have an answer to why it was doing so.

Naruto let out a groan and slowly started to open his eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room, Naruto sat up afterwards when he figured out where he was. "N-Naruto …"

At the familiar voice, Naruto turned his head to see Tsunade there. He touched his face to find out that he wasn't wearing his mask. Turning his head to his old teacher, he sighed and looked away from the two. "Why am I here?" He asked coldly.

"You passed out Naruto." Kakashi explained, "I brought you here to get healed."

Naruto let out a scoff, "You should've just left me to die. All of you did it once, why not again?"

"Naruto-"

"Save it Hokage." Naruto interrupted and looked at her, "Don't expect me to thank you. Because I didn't ask for you to help me."

"Listen to me you brat!" Tsunade let out a sigh and continued, "What happened four years ago-"

"I don't want to hear about it." Naruto said and made a move to get out of the hospital bed but Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him.

"Please Naruto, listen to what she has to say."

"Why should I?"Naruto turned his head to look at the silver haired man, "I'm a traitor to this village. A monster that everyone wanted out. The night I left I was ambushed by so many people, they left me to die. Where was my so called "friends" at when I needed them? So don't tell me what I need to hear or what you think is relevant for me to know. The only reason why I'm back is because I came for my son. Nothing more." He shrugged Kakashi's hand off and he snatched his mask from the ground before making his way to the door.

Tsunade grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and jerked him back. "Naruto! You need to hear it whether you like it or not! … I didn't know anything about you being ambushed, had I known I wouldn't have allowed it to happen. That day, I was forced to say those things to you."

When she said that he let out a chuckle and looked at her, "That's all you have to say to explain yourself? "I was forced to say those things?" That's the dumbest reason I've heard, even for you Hokage."

"Let me finish." Tsunade said angrily, her grip on Naruto's arm tightened, "The grand elders told me that there was a big threat coming. They were after you, so to protect this village, I had no choice but to do that to you. I know that you and Sasuke were attacked by Orochimaru, but I had to put you to blame for it. I was going to come back for you when I got the grand elders to stop they're plans. I never got a chance because you already left."

Naruto flung his arm away from Tsunade's grasp and looked at her with disinterest. "Is that all you have to say Hokage? I'm sure you have many things to attend to rather than be in this hospital room with a monster. As for me, I have better things to do than to stand here and listen to useless words." He placed his mask on his face and without waiting any longer, he left the hospital room. Tsunade collapsed to her knees as soon as he walked out, Naruto's coldness was heartrenching for her. She deserved it, she knew that.

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. How he wished that there was some way to convince Naruto, but he knew how stubborn the blonde was. _'Naruto …'_

After walking out of the hospital room, Naruto leaned against the closed door and let out a sigh. _'I'm sorry Granny … I understand now, why you did it. But I can't come back to the village. Even if I did, I'll be gone soon anyway. I'm sorry …'_ Naruto pushed back from the wall and started to walk towards the exit but was stopped when he looked up and saw Sasuke standing that the end of the hall.

"Not dead yet I see."

"What can I say? I guess I'm just lucky is all." Naruto shrugged and looked around Sasuke to see if Natsuke was with him. Though it wasn't surprise when he didn't see any signs of their son being around. As Naruto slowly walked to the end of the hall, he couldn't help but keep looking at the raven haired male. He wanted to just run into Sasuke's arms, to kiss him and ask for help. He didn't want to die, but he had to. Because he had to, he didn't want Sasuke to feel the pain of losing him again.

'_Teme … I love you so much. Even if you hate me now, I'll always love you. If there is such thing as a next life, I hope to meet you again.' _

Naruto stopped when he got beside Sasuke and turned his head to look at him. Sasuke looked at him in return, mixed emotions swirling in his eyes. "I missed this time," Sasuke said and turned so he was fully facing Naruto, "But I won't miss the next time."

"I'll hold you to it Sasuke." Naruto said sadly. A part of him did wish that Sasuke didn't miss, that he could've died in Sasuke's arms. Had Sasuke not block Orochimaru that day, Naruto would probably be dead already. _'Maybe … to die by your hands … will be better than dying alone … but I can't let you bear that burden. I can't see you hurt because of me.'_


End file.
